


Eyes Wide Open

by Loyalty2WayStreet



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Boys Kissing, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Voyeurism, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 14:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loyalty2WayStreet/pseuds/Loyalty2WayStreet
Summary: Harvey and Mike stumble upon something that helps their relationship take a giant leap forward.





	Eyes Wide Open

**Author's Note:**

> I'm supposed to be writing my Suits100 prompts, but after seeing the photo of Oliver and Alex looking so good together (I mean, Damn!) on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/BVXaa-Lhdse/?taken-by=jordanjohnsonhinds&hl=en) my brain wouldn't stop bugging me until I wrote this. So here (throws it haphazardly at you all), have this. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Thank You @novemberhush, for being a wonderful friend and beta.

Robert Marston is one of their oldest clients, and he considers himself very important, not just because he owns a prominent communications company but because he and Jessica go way back.  That’s the only reason that Harvey’s answered his phone and just spent the last ten minutes talking him down from his overly dramatic panic attack about a lawsuit some trumped up little rich girl has filed against him.  It’s now just past 11 pm, and rather than wait until tomorrow, he throws a Henley on and grabs a cab back to the firm. 

He’s glad for the distraction, if he’d stayed home, he’d have just thought about Mike. About Mike’s wedding not going ahead again, but this time, per Donna, because Mike had told Rachel it was over.  He didn’t know why as they hadn’t spoken about it yet, it had all unfolded over the weekend.  What he did know was he’d been finding it hard to sleep ever since.  Nothing to do with Mike being single. 

Old habits die hard because without even realising he’s doing it, he’s typing and sending a text to Mike, asking him to meet him there.  There’s no reason at all that Mike needs to be there, and Harvey knows it.  He just needs to see him, see that he’s okay, and when the hell did he get so soft, he thinks.

Mike arrives out front just as Harvey exits the cab, he looks good, dark jeans and a casual shirt, and he smells like he’s had a few drinks.  Work’s been flat out these past few weeks and they’ve barely spoken about anything other than the case load, so Harvey reels him in with a firm hand on his shoulder and asks him if he’s doing okay?  Mike bumps hips with him and tells him with certainty, he made the right choice and he’s fine, but he’s worried about the state he left Harold in back at the bar.

When they arrive on the 50th floor, Harvey has laid on enough of the charm that Mike is convinced Harvey can’t win this case without his help and is excitedly bouncing on the balls of his feet eager to get started.  He will never not be a puppy, Harvey notes fondly.

Harvey sees them first in the dimly lit office, a blur of skin, Alex’s mouth biting at Oliver’s collarbone.  Before Mike sees and gives them away, he clamps a hand over his mouth and pulls him back into the shadows, just out of sight.  A surprised gasp gets caught in Mike’s throat as he sees them for the first time.  Oliver’s shirt is open, tie loosened and thrown over his shoulder.  Alex's mouth is sliding slowly down over Oliver's rich skin.  Harvey had suspected they were together but didn’t feel like it was his place to ask.

Mike can't believe he's witnessing it; he feels strangely honoured to be there because what he's seeing is like art, it's ravenous and seductive but so very moving.  He doesn't doubt for a second that he's watching his friends make love, it's obvious in the tenderness of Alex's touches, in the divine way Oliver responds, in the way they melt into each other, it's truly mesmerising.

Harvey's hands are still clasping him; one wrapped firmly around his waist where he’s pulled Mike into the shadows and the other holding his shoulder, having uncovered his mouth.  It's comforting, and he almost forgets he’s leaning against him until Oliver lets out a broken moan and he feels Harvey's cock twitch against his ass.  No other movement, just the telltale feeling of Harvey becoming aroused by what he's seeing, and fuck, Mike closes his eyes and imagines, wishes maybe for half a second that it was Harvey's mouth on him, that it is them wrapped up and completely fucking lost in each other.  He huffs out a breath as his dick suddenly joins in the party, firming up within the restraint of his tight jeans.

'I’m happy for you, Mike.'  That’s what Harvey had said that night in his condo when Mike had told him he was finally going to marry Rachel.  Up until that point, Mike could have denied Harvey’s feelings for him, but the hurt and unhappiness in his voice spoke volumes, Harvey loved him, and now after all those years together, Mike knew it.  

He tried not to think about hurting his best friend by marrying his fiancé, but with every day that passed, his best friend’s happiness became more and more important to him, until the day came two weeks ago when Mike finally admitted to himself that Harvey was more important, that he loved Harvey more, and he would never experience that depth of feeling with Rachel.

And Mike should move away, they should leave and go and have this discussion elsewhere, but he can't bring himself to move away because buried in the back of his mind and locked in the basement of his heart is the truth.  He wants this.  He's always wanted this.  He presses back against Harvey, wanting, needing to feel him.  Harvey’s hold on him tightens.  He hears and feels Harvey’s next breath, and it shakes with anticipation and nerves.

Holding Mike, having him in his arms, able to feel his pulse speed up he’s that close to him, well it’s everything he’s ever wanted and everything he’ll ever need, and he has to ask, he can’t hold it in. 

 “Mike?”  Harvey breathes.  It’s a question, ‘Mike, do you feel this?’  Harvey is giving away his answer in the way he doesn’t loosen his grip, but his hands shake slightly, and in the way, Mike’s name sounds like a prayer that he’s pulled from the depths of his furiously beating heart.

“Yes,” Mike whispers, voice firm and sure, and it sounds so sexy hearing him confirm it without a hint of doubt.  Mike drops his head back onto Harvey’s shoulder, and their eyes lock.

“Yes?”  Harvey asks smiling.  Because Mike just said yes, Mike just gave him everything, and he can't act like that's nothing, he's won the goddamn lottery.

“Yes,” Mike repeats grinning and reaching up to grab hold of the back of Harvey’s neck, and press his lips to his cheek.

A pleading ‘Yes, there,’ interrupts the moment and both Harvey and Mike reposition slightly, intrigued by what could have elicited such a reaction.   The couple continues worshipping each other, with no idea that anyone could be watching.

“Look at the way he's taking his time,” Harvey’s voice rumbles in Mike’s ear.  And Mike is, he can’t stop looking at the way Alex’s hands move over Oliver, slow and thorough. 

“He’s exploring every, delicious, inch,” Harvey whispers, voice smoother that melted chocolate, and Mike exhales as Harvey’s hand leaves his waist and cups his crotch.  His lips pressing just below Mike’s ear and lightly kissing down his neck.  
  
Mike pushes his hips forward as his hand covers Harvey’s, adding pressure and friction.  Mike sighs contently, eyes sliding shut as Harvey runs a thumb over the growing bulge in his jeans.

“I didn't know you were the type who liked to watch,” Harvey teased, popping the button and unzipping Mike’s jeans and sliding his hand inside, and simultaneously licking the shell of his ear.

Mike shudders and takes a deep, shaky breath.

“Harvey, please.”

How Harvey’s done this, made him beg in a matter of minutes is beyond him, but he needs to get off now, his body is thrumming with need.  Harvey doesn’t mess about, he frees Mike’s cock and starts a firm upward stroke, spreading pre-cum over the head with his thumb.  Mike writhes back against him, and Harvey groans at the friction on his own hard cock.  
  
Harvey removes his hand to lick it for a bit of lubrication, and Mike whimpers at the loss of connectivity.  Harvey glances down over Mike’s shoulder, gives his fingers another lick and grabs Mike’s flushed cock.  He’s even more turned on just by seeing the head poke in and out of his fist.

A stack of papers crashes to the floor, inside the office, heightening their awareness that they are not alone.  From this angle, all they can see is the top of Alex's head and Oliver's torso rippling and heaving in deep breaths.  One of Oliver's hands are on the shaved skin of Alex's head; the other is searching for something, anything to anchor him. Pleasure, bordering on desperation awash on his face. Oliver’s muscles are trembling with the effort not to collapse.

As Harvey strokes him firmly, they hear Oliver grind out ‘Shit, yeah’ and Harvey takes the opportunity to rasp into Mike’s ear, “Are you going to come before Oliver, Mike?”  He speeds his strokes up to match Alex’s head bobbing up and down.

“Shit.”  It’s all Mike can muster, every nerve in his body wants to explode with pleasure.  He’s so close, and he still can't believe that this is happening, that Harvey's skilled hand is jerking him off.  That he and Harvey are a they.

“What if you imagine my mouth on your cock?”  And that does it, pushes him off the cliff.  His knees buckle, Harvey gripping him tightly as he spills himself over Harvey's hand.

“Fuck,” he whispers, sight blurring at the edges.  He can hear Oliver swearing, but it seems a million miles away.

When he comes back to himself, Harvey’s name spills from his lips.  And it's not a question; he doesn’t ask for permission he just needs him to feel this too, he wants Harvey to come because of him.

  
He sinks to his knees, and Harvey looks down at him with hooded eyes, like he’s the centre of the fucking universe, as he removes Harvey’s gorgeous cock and sucks him down.  All it takes is three or four mouthfuls of Harvey, and he's coming hard down his throat, grunting with the effort to stay silent.  
  
“Quick,” Mike whispers, seeing that Alex is now standing, and he and Oliver are moving about the office re-dressing. 

They quickly tuck themselves away, and Harvey pulls Mike up, and then they retrace their steps back to the elevator.  
  
“But Harvey, the case?” Mike asks with a smirk as the doors slide open.  
  
“The case can wait,” he huffs, pushing Mike into the carriage and crowding him against the mirrored wall of the elevator.  “Right now, I need to get my mouth on as much of you as possible,” Harvey says, pressing his lips against Mike’s, both men immediately deepening the kiss as the elevator makes it's way to the foyer.  On arrival, Harvey pulls away and just stares at Mike, he’s grinning like an absolute idiot, but then so is Mike because, after seven long years, they are together.

“Finally,” Harvey says, grabbing Mike’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it! X
> 
> I'm trying to improve my porn; I always feel very self-conscious about whether it's any good. So this is me trying to get better.
> 
> Any comments or kudos always appreciated. If you want to have a chat, please feel free to send me a message on Tumblr [Loyalty2WayStreet](https://loyalty2waystreet.tumblr.com/). :)


End file.
